Talheim
Tallheim is the second largest city in Arnor, and the capital of the province of Nargothrond and despite its rustic appearance the city itself contains well over a hundred thousand residents and contains a large part of the Arnor economy. The city itself sits on a cliff top, and the only reasonable way for an army of The Empire to attack it is from beneath it, and it for this reason that the city has maintained itself through all the wars. Tallheim stands as the most heavily populated of the remaining northern towns and it is located far more north then any of the other cities of Arnor thus making it very much aware of the threat posed by the forces of The Empire. Talheim is the capital of the Arnor province of Nargothrond, and in this position it stands somewhat more independant then the other larger city of Nargothrond in Tharbad due to it being the center of House Pharaz. The population of Talheim has balooned throughout the generations since its founding. First due to the growth of House Pharaz bringing many nobles, and their followers to the city brought a huge amount of population to the city. This first population boom caused the city which was at that time located only on the top of the mountain top to begin to construct itself underground to suit the population growth. Following this the city grew again following the First conflict with The Empire as the lands to the west were left barren and destroyed following the destruction wrought by the Emperian forces. This large population grows to this day due to a system of greenhouses that litter the undergrounds and are lighted through a powerful system of mirrors that bring light into the deepest sections of the city. Talheim was founded by the Empire of Numeron during the earliest days of their entry into Arnor, and this was basically the most northerly point that they were able to settle before they begin to find massive resistence from the Teutonic natives. Talheim grew under the control of House Marach of whom was one of the Triumverate and ruled their seat of power from Talheim. In this way everything was going very well for Talheim until the Orange death brought massive ruin to House Marach and left Talheim much reduced. During the Arnor War the city would be besieged twice but both times it was able to hold onto itself despite losing nearly all its surrounding counties. History Early History Talheim was founded by the Empire of Numeron during the earliest days of their entry into Arnor, and this was basically the most northerly point that they were able to settle before they begin to find massive resistence from the Teutonic natives. Talheim grew under the control of House Marach of whom was one of the Triumverate and ruled their seat of power from Talheim. In this way everything was going very well for Talheim until the Orange death brought massive ruin to House Marach and left Talheim much reduced. During the Arnor War the city would be besieged twice but both times it was able to hold onto itself despite losing nearly all its surrounding counties. Category:City Category:City in Arnor